Saving You
by Dawn Racer
Summary: My life was falling to pieces around me, my best friend is dead and I became the small town pariah to boot. With no where left to turn I left Florida for Washington to be with some distant relatives. In the process of grieving and running away I found myself a family. During all of this a new threat rises. What will Audrey do to keep them and her secret safe? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Falling to Pieces

AN:

Hello everyone, so this is my first Twilight story. Right off the bat, this chapter won't really have the Cullens or the Quillette wolves. However, this will introduce the main character, an OC I am developing. I don't know if there will be any romance, this might just end up being a family fic. I think ya'll will like the idea I have. I haven't seen it done yet. I will try to keep the characters in character as I see them in the book. I hate it myself when cannon characters are a little to out of character, so I'll do my best.

The time line for this is a little bit after New Moon. Maybe like a month or so since the Cullens return. :)

Let me know what you think, your honest opinions and what you'd like to see.

* * *

It was the year of thousand and five and twentieth day in the month of September. It had been exactly five months ago that I had turned twenty one, as my birth date was April thirtieth. No big deal really, I didn't celebrate or buy any shots like most of my friends had. For you see...lately my life has been getting more and more like some fantastical horror film.

It started on the first of May. My best friend at the time, Madeline, had passed away. She had died...it was a tragedy they said. A terrible terrible thing to befall someone so young, someone who beheld so much potential. If it hadn't of been for my fear, then she would still be here. You see...I was afraid of the water, Madeline had always been the athletic one of us. She was captain of the swim team.

Me? I was captain of the bleachers and book club. That's right, little old me was the chubby friend who couldn't stand strait let alone hope to do any sport without causing some sort of injury to myself or someone else. Instead I devoted my time to literature and studies. We couldn't have been more polar opposites...and yet we clicked in all of the best ways possible.

She had been beautiful, tall with an hourglass figure. She had long ebony hair that fell in lush waves to her ribs. Her eyes were the color of a sparkling spring, brilliant and blue. She was graceful and brave, she was strong, she was...everything I wanted to be. Her funeral had been short, a casket of white marble lowered into the ground. The scent of loamy earth and red roses filled the air filling me with nausea as I watched friends and family bid their farewells.

My dark gray blue eyes, stormy as Madeline always describe them, narrowed as I tried to keep the tears at bay. I had done enough crying..and yet my impossibly red rimmed eyes still filled with tears that should have run dry by now. A choked sob escaped my hoarse throat, the sea water that I had unintentionally swallowed from the surf still making my throat raw and voice husky.

I had not slept since the incident, which had been a grand total of forty eight hours ago. Two days..and it had been a long long two days. Everyone said they didn't blame me, however, I blamed myself. Sucking in a shaky breath and offering one last pained look back at my friend, I turned and trudged away. No one would have noticed and if they did, they wouldn't have cared. As far as anyone was concerned, or maybe it was just me, I had all but killed her.

Something had drug her under, I'm still not sure what..it couldn't have been a rip current for God's sake! Madeline was the captain of the swim team! A shark maybe? No bite marks though. A frown pulled at my pale pink rose bud shaped lips. I walked in silence away from everything in a sort of numb haze as I contemplated what could have done this.

Shaking my head sharply to ride myself of the thoughts caused straw like mousy hair with tints of penny copper red and gold topaz flopped about me. My hair at one time might have been considered pretty, but it was cut short now in a slanted bob that was spiky in the back and longer in the back. A slight frizz from the usual Florida humidity making it less manageable than usual.

Walking over to my old green beast of a vehicle, it was a mountaineer, worn down with chipped pine green paint. It leaned slightly from where I think a front axle might have been damaged, but I was no mechanic so I couldn't be sure. After climbing in and starting the engine, I grabbed the gear stick that came out of the right side of the wheel and moved it into drive.

Tonight was it, tonight I would be leaving the small town that I called home. Well it wasn't really a town as more like a small city. Tonight I would be traveling out to the west coast for a change of pace. I had heard that I might have family out that way, I had been contacted by someone in a town smaller than mine, which was a surprise by the way. To both the population and possible family.

You see..I had been raised in foster care and when I was old enough to leave at the tender age of eighteen I packed my bags and left as fast as I could. I had a small amount of money saved back from where I had gotten a job as a part time waitress when I was sixteen...I had been at the same job through high school and graduation until now.

I decided I would leave, tonight. I just had to pack up my meager belongings from where I had been staying with Madeline's family and then I could drop by the old diner and let my boss, Mrs. Matthews, know I was leaving.

Nodding in determination, I allowed my decrepit vehicle move forward with a strained growl of the engine. Maybe I could get a job where I was going and get something better. I couldn't be sure. I would have to see how things worked out and see if I even got along with my apparent cousin. What was her name again?

Abigail? Angel? Agatha? Angela! That was it, Angela Weber. From what I understand Angela was still in high school and was a few years younger than myself. She is a Junior I think, so that would put her at what sixteen? Seventeen? I shrugged and decided that I would find out when I got to Washington.

** x ** x ** x **

Surprisingly, or maybe no so surprisingly, it had only taken me an hour to push all of my clothes into a small suitcase and tell my boss I was leaving. Most of the clothes were old articles of clothing that I had simply stitched back together and no matter how threadbare they got I kept them simply for the sake of not having to waist money on mundane things. Madeline had... _she_ had always gotten onto me and had tried to buy things.

Sighing quietly, I started my engine once more and looked back in the rear mirror tiredly. It would be the last time I looked upon my home town. I couldn't come back I decided, too many memories that had turned bitter and sour like a rotting fruit. One lone tear fell from my left eye, trailing down my cheek as it dripped from the soft fringe of dark lashes and across my ivory cheeks.

Gunning the engine I pulled from the empty drive, Madeline's parents still out at the funeral. I had left a simple note, an apology and thank you, and with that I left from their lives. Just like Madeline, here one day and gone the next.

** x ** x ** x **

It had taken my days, hours, excruciating minutes and seconds before I finally arrived at the small town of Forks, Washington. Population of four thousand. Where everyone knew everyone and probably went to kindergarten together. I had to wonder what Angela's family had told anyone, if they even had, about me coming. Was I the distant relative? Friend of the family? Or would it simply be a surprise?

Honestly I was surprised my car had even made it this far. Looking around the small town I slowly moved through until I got to the main redlight. picking up my cellphone, I dialed Angela's number and mumbled to myself softly into the receiver as I waited for her to pick up. On the fourth ring there was an answer.

"Hello?" Came a soft and shy voice. The sound of someone who had a gentle soul, the very tone of which made my heart physically ache and the deep abyss of pain from my loss of Madeline felt realer than ever. For the fiftieth time I had to remind myself firmer that this wasn't a dream. This is my reality now.

"Angela," I breathed softly, "It's me, Audrey."

"Audrey! It's great to hear from you..mom said you'd be coming. Where are you?" Her voice still soft and gentle suddenly seemed softer and soothing. I willed myself to not cry as I let my head fall back against the head rest, windows down as I sucked in the cool damp air.

"At the stop light." I whispered in a husky soft voice.

"Alright, make a right and follow the road down, we'll be the last house on the left. You can't miss it, it's yellow. I'll wait outside for you." She responded soothingly.

"Thanks Angie. See you soon..." I whispered softly, swallowing as I disconnected and followed her directions. Unknowingly, a pair of golden eyes from the local gas station followed the new green truck curiously.

When the light turned green, the old truck lurched forward and sped off after making the initial right. The dense trees around me turning into a blur as I drove and drove until I finally turned into Angela's drive way. Smiling tiredly I looked at my...cousin...and my new home.

I had a lot to learn about Angela and her family sure, but they were kind enough to reach out to me and find me. Even if it was a few years late. I would take what I could get. Rolling up the windows and cutting the engine, I jumped down and felt my legs give way as exhaustion hit me. Wobbling tiredly I collapsed and barely even remotely remained upright.

Suddenly, the gentle girl wasn't the only one out here. Her parents were there, her father helping me up in concern as they assisted in getting me inside. It had been an exhausting week with little to no sleep. Had it already been six days since the funeral? Time flies when you become numb to the world I suppose. Everything becoming a blur as I fell asleep before even hitting a bed.

** x ** x ** x **

I had slept like the dead for approximately thirteen hours. My relatives were apparently contemplating taking me to the doctors, as I had found out upon waking and hearing them conversing just outside of a door. Groaning, I sat up and found the door opening upon the little noise I made.

"You're awake!" Angela's mom, Mary, stated. She was a plump woman with curves and a kind face. Her husband, Henry, who worked on the police force in the small town offered me a soft smile as well.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm fine." I chirped softly, my automatic response to anyone who asked how I was. Henry and Mary glanced at each other before smiling at me.

"How about some food?" The question was answered by the rumble of my stomach.

"I...I could eat." I mumbled, gaining laughs.

"I bet, go get cleaned up and we can go out for some real food. My treat." Henry stated, only making me more self conscious to the fact that I probably looked like The Grudge had slept with a zombie and made me. Grimacing I nodded and headed off to a shower.

Only time would tell how this would go. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, my first priority was getting a job. Second would be getting my own place, they were kind enough to give me safe harboring for now. However, I couldn't stay here for long. They had their own teenage daughter to care for.

After a quick shower and some food at a small restaurant, that had surprisingly good veggie burgers, I found myself sitting outside that night flicking through a newspaper from Forks that I had pilfered off of Henry. Looking through it I bit my bottom lip and gnawed on it as I looked for any jobs. With a rid pen I circled a few, one standing out to me instantly. A receptionist was needed at the Hospital. No experience required, they were willing to train whoever came. It was part time by the looks of it and decent pay.

Nodding to myself I decided I would go in tomorrow morning and see if they would take me. Smiling slightly, I stood and went to go inside when the brush near the front door rustled. Jumping, I froze and stared at the dense trees and foliage in the darkness. Backing up I reached behind myself and felt for the doorknob. Grabbing it I turned the knob and slipped backwards into the house. _You're not in the Florida suburbs anymore Audrey_. There is bound to be wild animals. I thought with a scowl to myself, shaking my head I made my way upstairs and to bed. Curling up into a ball, arms wrapped around myself as if to hold my aching chest cavity together.

Sobbing softly I fell to sleep with tears on my face and an aching empty black hole eating away at the raw frayed edges of my heart.


	2. Chapter 2: Interviews and Introductions

AN:

Hi everyone, so here is chapter two, let me know what ya'll think! So I'll try to do some more writing later on this week if possible. I want to start slowly introducing the characters and creating relationships and stuff. Instead of slamming full steam ahead. I'll try to not make it overly slow though. :)

Again, if you have anything you want to possibly see or happen just let me know. :)

* * *

Looking at myself in the compact mirror I carried in my car, I swallowed for the umpteenth time and shivered. I tried to smile to myself but didn't see much of a difference, that lost look still resided in my eyes. Dark circles were prominent beneath my eyes, no amount of sleep or concealer would make these bad boys go away I decided.

I was currently wearing a simple well worn button up white long sleeved shirt with a pair of nearly threadbare black slacks that I had found at a salvation army, and slightly newer wedge heals. I was rather uncoordinated, but I figured I would probably mostly be sitting and that I couldn't find myself in that much trouble. It was a hospital for goodness sake.

Closing the compact with a snap and grabbing the meager resume I had printed early this morning at the library, I stepped carefully from the green beast and slowly walked oh so precariously to the hospital doors. Stepping in I hesitantly moved to the lady at the front desk who signed people in to be seen by the doctors. Glancing up I froze when I saw the most handsome person I had ever seen. Something about him made anxiety rear its ugly head. I mean sure..he looked nice, but something about him made my instincts scream danger.

Frowning, I swallowed and skirted around the blond haired golden eyed man. Clearing my throat subtly the frazzled woman that appeared to be the head of the waiting area looked up sharply. The doctor standing nearby looking through papers of some sort glanced up at my curiously. Blocking the man from my mind and concentration I offered a shy smile to the woman, tucking my keys into my pocket with my old wallet I spoke hesitantly.

"Hi..I'm Audrey Fisher. I heard you were looking for a secretary?" There was a beat of silence in which my heart picked up its pace painfully in my chest. Suddenly the older red haired woman grinned brightly, her beaded bifocals catching the light as she stood up and held out her hand over the counter to me.

"Yes, yes we are. I'm Bertha Smith. New here I take it deary?" I nodded my hand as my southern manners kicked in...along with my probably notable accent.

"Yes ma'am, from Florida."

"That's quite a ways away. But nonetheless, have you ever done secretary work before?" I shook my head and replied shyly.

"No ma'am, I was a waitress back in Florida though."

"Can you work a computer and do basics with it?"

"Yes ma'am, I am familiar with computers and phones."

"You seem pleasant enough. What do you think Dr. Cullen?" My stormy eyes were drawn back to the creepily handsome doctor as he smiled warmly at me. The sheer compassion in his eyes startled me as he spoke up in a soothingly calm voice.

"I agree." He answered before closing his papers and offering us a quick goodbye when he was paged to go somewhere for an emergency.

"Can you start tomorrow?" Bertha asked quickly. I blinked once...twice...three times before I grinned brightly and nodded while stammering over my words in excitement.

"Yes ma'am! I surely can! W-what do I need?"

"Just be here at nine o'clock sharp, I will show you what to do. How do you feel about night shift?"

"Working nights wouldn't bother me in the slightest."

"Good, we'll have you start tomorrow and train with myself and in about two weeks if all goes well we move you to full time night shift." Her voice was gentle, but happy as I grinned brightly.

"Understood, I'll see you tomorrow at nine!" Leaving the area I relaxed and let out a loud laugh. It felt good to laugh, I hadn't in so long that it was almost a foreign feeling. As it was, phase one was completed. I now had the job. All I had to do now was patiently save up and then I could move out.

Still though, that doctor was giving me the creeps. He seemed nice, but some internal instinct kept trying to warn me of something. Shaking my head I left the building altogether and made a dash through the rain. When had it started to rain again? I might as well get used to it I suppose. By the time I made it to the car I hissed in pain when I registered the itching sensation on my exposed wrists, neck and face.

My eyes widened when I looked at my hands and saw angry looking rashes appear on the skin of my palms. I had no doubt I'd find the same on my cheeks and neck. What the heck was that about? I had not eaten or touched anything I was allergic to. Frowning, I decided I'd take some allergy medicine when I got home. Maybe it was stress? Shrugging my shoulders I revved the engine and tried to ignore the angry blistering skin. By the time I made it home I was dry.

Opening my car door after killing the engine and snatching the keys, I quickly left and headed inside. Angela was at school today and her father at work, I had no idea where Mary was. Frowning with a shrug I bounded upstairs and when I looked in the mirror of the bathroom I paused in surprise to find no blistered skin on my face or neck. Looking down at my hands I frowned and saw the blistered skin fading there too.

Rolling my eyes I turned on the faucet and put my hands under so as to splash some cool water on my face. Maybe it was just the stress getting to me. However, upon touching the water from the sink I found myself yelping and lunging backwards. The water was by no means hot, but my skin instantly felt heated and tight upon touching it.

"What the hell...?" I mumbled, staring in shock as it registered. Was I reacting to the water? What in the name of all that is holy was in the water here in Forks? Shaking my head I decided maybe I'd have to ask Dr. Cullen or one of the other doctors here in Forks what that was about. Maybe they'd know. Deciding to dwell on it later I moved down stairs for a late lunch, food sounded good before I headed up to the school to pick up Angela.

** x ** x ** x **

Pulling into the student parking lot I spotted Angela with another girl. She was pale and seemed to be awkwardly fidgeting like she wasn't sure how to handle the situation. Long brown hair, brown eyes and overall an average plain Jane in my opinion, but I couldn't judge. Rolling down the window when I pulled up and cut the engine I grinned and spoke up.

"Surprise Angela."

"Audrey! Hey..um Bella this is Audrey."

"Hey Bella." I spoke up swiftly, offering a sweet smile to the awkward girl. She grimaced and offered a small hello back before she muttered a quick goodbye and went to the side of some tall and brooding young man. I immediately frowned, he reminded me creepily of Dr. Cullen...the weird feeling popping up again.

His eyes snapped up and narrowed on me, okay that's weird..it's like he knows I'm thinking about him and his dad. Frowning I turned my attention to Angela.

"Come on kiddo, hop in." She smiled and climbed into the truck and as I went to pull out she suddenly gasped.

"What!?" I suddenly snapped, hoping she was okay. Henry and Mary would kill me if something happened on my watch to their daughter, I was sure of it.

"What happened to your hand?" I hadn't realized the rash started up again from some water on my window ledge of the truck. Rolling my eyes I spoke jokingly as we rolled out.

"I think I'm allergic to water, go figure." She smiled and muttered a 'you could be' before falling silent and looking out the window. I looked at her curiously and decided to ignore that for now. I'd research it later.

By the time we got home, Angela's parents were home. I said a soft hello to my aunt and uncle before leaving upstairs, true to my word I sat down and booted up my laptop. It was a hand me down I had bought. A bit sluggish, but it worked just fine.

Once it booted up I opened up Firefox and searched up allergies to water. A few hundred matches were brought up, but one article caught my eye. Clicking on it I read the definition silently to myself, _Aquagenic Urticaria_ , it is an allergy to water that causes hives. It seemed to fit the description, however, as I read more the more uneasy I got. Whoever wrote this was either a crack pot or...or I don't know. The article began going on about the decedents of homeosapiens of the water. Merpeople and how young ones born on land would develop a 'allergy' to water that later would develop from hives to scales until they popped a tail. Closing the link I scoffed at the nutcase.

Mermaids weren't real. Neither were vampires or werewolves. It was all in the moves. Wasn't it?


End file.
